mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toenailsin/Archive 1
General Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Item tora assault rifle 75x75 03.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:59, September 25, 2009 Thank you for reverting the vandalise page to normal. I have give the ip block for 1 week. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 04:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki Halloween 2009 hey how do you do to make the templates for the Halloween event items?....trying to learn so i can make them when i update the wiki :just put Template: before the name of what you want the template to be. eg Template:Armor-Halloween 2009 :Also, use the four tildes (~) to put your signature in. it makes it easier to know who your talking to. Toenailsin 23:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Experimental Crate Thanks for the help with the experimental crate stuff :) Da Irish Kid 21:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving 2009 I posted new images from the email Zynga sent out. Maybe you can use those to your advantage? Da Irish Kid 01:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Timber Wolf Is it a Weapon or Armor? I thought Weapon? 03:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :* Hard to say, Zynga has a way of changing things, or classifying things weird. i.e Kodiak is a vehicle, or the Tesla PD Gun I'm sure we'll have the answer shortly :) Da Irish Kid 03:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::It is armor, my bad. 03:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, i initially assumed it was a weapon, but i did some research afterwards and discovered it wasn't Toenailsin 04:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) 2 Boss Karpov's Pistols Has anyone ever come across something like this? file:2bosskarpovspistols.gif :*No but that would be cool to have! Da Irish Kid 08:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i am shahadat.Thanks for editing in moscow job help request page....Dont take it otherwise but wont it be better to add those boss fight in separate article?...waiting for ur replay.thanks again --shahadat 13:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Equipment Templates I'm sorry about that. I thought it would be better since the colors for the armor and vehicles are that way, and it looks better with the dark background. In retrospect I should have asked whether or not it was OK to do that, I'll remember next time. If you would like me to change them back to the lighter colors, then I will. :*I believe it looks better and is easier to read with lighter backgrounds Toenailsin 01:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Bangkok Damn, you beat me to the news feed images LOL Da IrishKid 07:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :* lol. you beat me to everything else =p. i tried looking for one to do with a passport aswell, but no luck. Toenailsin 07:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::*I have the icon, but not the news feed image. :D Da IrishKid 07:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::*Oh I did send you a friend invite on FB. Figure you could use my muscle for Bangkok Da IrishKid 07:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Too bad I am NOT in the beta, but I watching the news on some sites ;-) Took the images from the admin account. Seems some people get in the beta like that, others have to pay, but can invite people. I also don't have that much time left to change things, if only I would be a little faster to create new pages. Is there a manual for it? SepulSoul 11:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) http://mafia-wars-maniac.blogspot.com/2010/01/welcome-to-bangkok-beta.html Holiday 2009, Spy Tech Crates *Any/all help would be appreciated on this overwhelming day. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :*Strangely enough, I cannot find images of the spy tech crate stuff, nor the "fruitcake, GrowPet, Economy pack of socks" icons. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::*i know.. i've spent ages looking for the spy tech images. i have the grow pet one though. i'll upload it soon Toenailsin 22:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::*i'm crawling user profiles to find some who's bought a spy tech crate. in my search i found this: Grenage Ornament Toenailsin 22:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::*I got the fruitcake and socks from the Grow Pet you posted. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::*another new item Bobble Head Toenailsin 22:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::*Nutcracker Toenailsin 22:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::*file:Item_treetopper.giffile:item_DecoratedTree.gif-ArmorsMafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::*found the spy tech images =D Toenailsin 23:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::*OMG SHARE! Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::*The loose caboose is still evading me though -.- Toenailsin 23:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::*What's the file name of the others? i.e. Item_xxxx.gif? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *item_infraredscanner_75x75_02.gif *item_radiocontrolleddetonator_75x75_02.gif *item_explosivewatch_75x75_02.gif *item_motionsensorsxplosives_75x75_02.gif *item_remotecontrolsniper_75x75_02.gif *item_buggedcellphone_75x75_02.gif *item_riggedmodelairplane_75x75_02.gif Toenailsin 23:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Try item_loosecaboose_75x75_02.gif Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :*i've tried various combinations but i can't find it Toenailsin 23:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :*found a screenshot of the caboose, so i just cropped and used that Toenailsin 00:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Facebook *Just be careful, someone from the Nigerian money scam thing compromised my facebook, and now it's disabled. They so far have not reactivated it. Seriously, just be safe. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New stuff! *I'll let you know when I find out. BTW - DRAGO??? ARE YOU KIDDING ME???? ROFL! Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :*lol. i also heard that you can get moscow loot in fights now =D Toenailsin 04:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::*Lacross Stick Common 18 Attack 19 Defense Shin Guards Common 16 Attack 23 Defense Stock Car Rare 39 Attack 22 Defense Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::*I think i read the exact same forum post Toenailsin 04:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *Supposedly capo XP is back. waiting to confirm. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::*I've confirmed moscow loot in fights, but i can't see any xp from capo fights. Toenailsin 05:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *HAHA nice! Got a RAS-15 earlier :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Got Tools? *hahah you just beat me to it :P Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Rainy Day *You beat me by 2 minutes. Just found it :P Altho they dropped the drum early, my ticker still had at least a day on it. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 23:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :*I thought they'd go back to the Best Friend since it was only available for a couple days. Toenailsin 23:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Bangkok Crate *Got all items in the wikia, missing types for most, and image for the Titanium Keris Knife. Any help would be cool. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :*Already had a look for the keris icon, but with no luck. there is a screenshot of it on the forum which i might crop Toenailsin 02:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Saw that too, tempted to buy a crate for it. However, I ran outta RP from the damn elephant LOL Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::*I got the icon. i bought some crates Toenailsin 02:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::*ROFL nice typo on the icon name. No wonder why I could not find it. titaniam ROFL. Isn't Keris = Kris ? :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Lol yup. I know they're spelling is bad, but i never thought they'd manage 2 typos on a single item Toenailsin 02:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) hi,, thanks for the edit. i am new to this wiki. Re:Treasure Chest *Cool Deal. I couldn't imagine them gifting stuff that you buy for RP. Nice system tonight tho, one working on the template while I filled in the articles. It made it much smoother. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *A Deadly Boomslang ACR 45 Att & 20 Def, A Deadly M468 Assault Rifle 36 Att & 20 Def...I can't find the graphics for them. Any Ideas? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 06:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :*I just got those two. I think that might be all of them Toenailsin 06:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Woah, you CAN gift the treasure CHEST but not the items. I took this off my inventory. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 06:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *MAkes me wonder if you get to open it for free, eventually. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 06:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Bangkok loots Hi, there's a thread from Mafia Wars forum about Bangkok loot. http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=372047 NotH 11:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) And images too. http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=372145 NotH 11:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to fill your page, here's another one, this one's from the Inventory page. http://forums.zynga.com/showpost.php?p=3966708&postcount=8 NotH 12:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could help. Also, all those threads are now merged into one here. NotH 12:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Bangkok Beta *I got in, did you? If so, I could use a hand on the actual stage job pages. If not, maybe I can work out an invite. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 20:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *If you wanna be in, I have a way you can, but it's very delicate. Let me know. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 21:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi there! I just saw that we're editing Bangkok businesses at the same time. I hope you don't mind that I already added some picture ;-) Owed 21:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :*I'll PM you on facebook. :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 21:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Sorry about earlier. I had to chuck some money socks. Didn't mean to boot you off. Oh, the rate for money socks is 5:1 socks to HEL Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) cant say I can't disclose that information since my intentions are to get more info from these ppl but this is what i have been assured...in fact i have the names of the upcoming episodes!!! If you don't believe me thats fine i wouldn't believe no one with information such as this but you'll see next week, zynga is planning to release more episodes... and believe the energy required to master level 4 on those is just insane.